fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
M. Bison
M. Bison, known as Vega (ベガ Bega) in Japan, is the main antagonist of the Street Fighter ''series. He wields inherently evil energy known as "Psycho Power", and leads the criminal organization called Shadaloo. His first weapon for world domination was the Psycho Drive until Guile destroyed it. He is a man hell-bent on world domination. Canon Appearances Background Almost nothing is known about M. Bison's past prior to his appearance in the mainline games and his country of origin is unknown. The only known details of his past are that he was at one point nothing more than a young martial artist like any other but with overwhelming ambitions, so in order to be the best in the world of martial arts, M. Bison murdered his own master before giving in to complete chaos. M. Bison's master was said to be the only known person in the world who could manipulate the evil power known as "Psycho Power" at the time and it is also said that, before his death, M. Bison's master passed the power to only three other students, M. Bison himself being one of them. Shortly afterward, hoping to seek both knowledge and strength to become the strongest in the world, Bison sought out many practitioners of other fighting styles to defeat and learn of their techniques, in the pursuit of being able to reinforce and keep his title as the strongest martial artist in the world. One of them was Gouken, whom he confronted unsuccessfully to analyze and see for himself the power of Ansatsuken and its principle of Hado. Street Fighter Alpha 2 M. Bison, leader of the criminal organization known as Shadaloo, hears of a fighter named Ryu who defeated his new henchman, Sagat. Bison decides to recruit Ryu and begins the search for him. In the meantime, he is confronted by Rose, a mysterious woman who wields a power that is in many ways similar to his own. Rose wins the ensuing battle, only to find out that M. Bison has left the battlefield completely unscathed, which is elaborated on during the events of Street Fighter Alpha 3. Afterward, M. Bison encounters Chun-Li; they have a brief duel, in which he toys around with the girl, before fleeing and letting Chun-Li know that he murdered her father. Bison is then finally able to track down Ryu, and at first, attempts to persuade Ryu to join him by promising that he would make him the greatest fighter ever. Ryu refuses, however, and the two engage in combat; M. Bison wins and takes Ryu's body to his scientists for brainwashing via exposure to Psycho Power, which actually occurs during Street Fighter Alpha 3 as well. During all of this, Bison would eventually encounter Charlie Nash, who is on a mission to defeat Bison. Although Bison wins in the first encounter, he would then be confronted by Charlie again by a waterfall, who informs him that the helicopter will arrive in five minutes, to which Bison retorts to Charlie to enjoy this time, as it will be the very last five minutes of his life. The two would clash, and although Charlie wins, he is then shot in the back by a military helicopter, and Bison finishes off Charlie by punching a hole through his chest (as shown in Bison's prologue story in Street Fighter V) which causes Charlie to drop his dog tags and fall to his possible grave. One of the Air Force soldiers working for Bison asks him if Charlie could survive, but Bison says that even if Charlie did, there was no coming back from it, as Charlie now knows that everything has a price. Street Fighter Alpha 3 By the time of Street Fighter Alpha 3, the Psycho Power begins pushing M. Bison's body to its limits. Having predicted this event, he had his scientists engineer a body that he could transfer his essence into in the form of Cammy: a genetically engineered girl created using M. Bison's DNA as a template, and part of his elite squad of Dolls, brainwashed young women who serve as assassins. However, over the course of Alpha 3, Cammy begins to develop self-awareness and goes rogue. Bison sends Vega to retrieve her, and then Juli, another member of the Dolls when Vega fails. Considering alternatives for the spare body, M. Bison turns his sights to Ryu, one of the strongest fighters in the world, and the personal nemesis of his right-hand man Sagat. On his journey to find Ryu, M. Bison learns of Akuma, the lone warrior that employs fighting techniques similar to Ryu's, and the evil energy that surrounds him. In his story, when M. Bison defeats Akuma, he claims that the Satsui no Hado is "less than nothing", and that is only a matter of time before he claims Ryu’s body. This may explain why, in Adon's storyline, M. Bison knows about the Shun Goku Satsu, and refers to it as a "pitifully weak move". In Ryu's storyline, M. Bison then sends Juni, another Doll, to gather data on Ryu. In order to lure him out, M. Bison kidnaps his best friend and rival, Ken Masters, brainwashing and pitting him against Ryu. Enraged by M. Bison's actions, Ryu manages to defeat Ken and free him of M. Bison's evil influence. Ryu then takes on M. Bison but loses despite giving his all. Once defeated, Ryu is subjected to M. Bison's Psycho Power. Sagat, witnessing these events, objects and M. Bison responds by telling him he can finally have his long-desired rematch with Ryu. As Sagat urges Ryu to snap out of M. Bison's hypnosis, Ken and Sakura attack M. Bison and engage him in battle, allowing Ryu to break free of M. Bison's mental grip. Once again, Ryu engages M. Bison in an epic battle. Suddenly, a strange connection is established between M. Bison's Psycho Power and the Satsui no Hado within Ryu. Realizing that the two energies are akin, M. Bison attempts to put Ryu under his control once again. With his friends urging him to prevail, Ryu manages to resist and strikes M. Bison down with a powerful Metsu Shoryuken (as shown during Ryu's ending). Bison is then temporarily incapacitated and retreats to the Psycho Drive to regenerate himself. Meanwhile, Cammy, now acting on her own, manages to assemble the remaining Dolls and turn them against their master. The refreshed M. Bison appears and decides that the Dolls are no longer of use to him, therefore, they are to be disposed of. All of the Dolls fight back, but M. Bison informs them that if he is to perish, because of the psychic link between the dolls and him, they will experience the same fate. Nevertheless, the Dolls escape the Shadaloo base as their minds slowly begin to deteriorate. Cammy, with little time left, takes advantage of her genetic similarity to M. Bison in order to operate the Psycho Drive. Using it, she removes the psychic fail-safe on the Dolls and saves them. In the retconned event in Guile's ending, US military officers Charlie and Guile enter the base on a mission to stop the dictator, joined by Chun-Li. After learning that the bombardment of Shadaloo was called off due to corruption in Interpol and M. Bison's manipulation, Chun-Li realized that they would have to destroy the base themselves. As Chun-Li and Guile escape the explosive-rigged base, Charlie keeps fighting the resurrected M. Bison, and ultimately seems to sacrifice his own life to allow their escape. After the base was destroyed, Bison's soul, however, ends up surviving the explosion and takes control of Rose. Bison remains inside Rose's body until his Shadaloo scientists forge a new body for him, at which point he releases Rose from his control, and she awakens back at home, with few memories of what happened. Street Fighter II Sometime after gaining a new body, Bison uses Shadaloo to establish a base in a temple in Thailand. Bison also subjugated a nearby village to establish crime yet still supplied the village with their needs to keep his establishments and plans ongoing. To lure out Ryu once more, Bison announces the second World Warrior Tournament. During the tournament, Guile, Chun-Li, Ken, Ryu, and Cammy manage to foil Bison's plans and fight him in the wilderness of Thailand. During the fight, Bison was ultimately defeated by the group of fighters and was urged to surrender by Guile. However, Bison ultimately refuses and commits suicide by unleashing all of his Psycho Power to create an explosion that kills himself. Following this event, The government had tirelessly investigated the base and concluded that Bison and the other members of Shadaloo had died. Unbeknownst to them, however, Bison's soul managed to survive and was being transferred to yet another replacement body. Although this event is retconned and therefore, non-canon, M. Bison's plans are foiled by Akuma (who was not a competitor in the tournament) who catches him off guard and performs the Shun Goku Satsu on him, killing the Shadaloo boss in an instant. Akuma then takes M. Bison's place to fight the finalist of the dictator's tournament (it is unknown who the finalist was). Akuma mocks M. Bison for being the slave of his own power, not knowing that he is actually in absolute control of his Psycho Power. If the player wins the tournament as Bison, a non-canon ending will play where he states that there is no one left to oppose him, and alludes to Akuma as, "The Ancient One", mentioning that not even Akuma was brave enough to stop him. After the speech, and he successfully rules the world with no more opposition to get in his way. The ending narrator then asks if there is still any hope for defeating Bison. Street Fighter IV At some point before the events of Street Fighter II, M. Bison ordered the creation of at least 26 androids by S.I.N., the weapons division of Shadaloo. #15 (i.e. Seth) was chosen to be the new head of S.I.N., demonstrating a higher level of intelligence than the others. #15 was referred to indirectly as "M. Bison's right hand". Bison also had a Korean official murdered along with his family; the official's young daughter, Juri, barely survives, and #15 gives her cybernetic enhancements, deciding she can be used as a test subject since she already was a Taekwondo prodigy. After M. Bison's suicide, #15 takes the name Seth and makes his own attempt at world domination, beginning with the announcement of a new tournament. But Juri has a plan of her own and, apparently aware that M. Bison has survived, tries to pit M. Bison and Seth against each other in revenge for her parents' murder. Despite his soul not being transplanted into another body, Bison manages to manipulate events behind the scenes and even ordered both Balrog and Vega to capture Seth but would later drop him off to his headquarters, with Seth revealing that S.I.N has also been manipulating Shadaloo. M. Bison then takes the bait Juri had and returns, his soul transplanted to yet another new body (again not as powerful as the one from his Alpha days). Though his scientists try to dissuade him (their reasoning being that, in time, a new body could be created that could hold the Psycho Power in its entirety), M. Bison chooses the weaker body instead of remaining dead any longer, stating that he never imagined that Seth would go so far and it will only be a matter of time before M. Bison would inhabit his body, anyway. He then takes part in Seth's new World Warrior tournament, completely incapacitating his opponents in the qualifying rounds. There, he even meets C. Viper and threatens to kill her if she doesn't give him her gadgets, Viper declines and the two fight. M. Bison eventually reaches Seth's S.I.N. headquarters at the head of the remaining androids, attacking Seth for renouncing his mindless servitude, which makes him useless. Seth protests that he had almost rebuilt M. Bison's empire, which had fallen into decline since the second World Warrior tournament; however, M. Bison counters by saying that everything that has happened has, in fact, been part of M. Bison's plan. Standing over the helpless Seth, he is suddenly confronted by Juri, whose plan to have the two destroy each other failed, as Seth did not put up enough of a fight. Juri threatens M. Bison, who is unimpressed, and the two clash, and as revealed by Bison's Street Fighter IV ending, Bison prevails. Meanwhile, another android which had been fighting Abel shows signs of also developing self-awareness like Seth, and M. Bison promptly destroys it, remarking that Abel has grown since an unspecified last meeting. His exact relationship with Abel is unknown; however, it is heavily implied that Abel was somehow part of the experiments that made androids, and he may, in fact, be one of them. On his way out of the facility, M. Bison ambushes Rose, who was also at the S.I.N. headquarters; remarking that she owes him something, M. Bison incapacitates her and threatens to take it back "with interest". As he reaches his jet, however, he is confronted by Guy, who threatens to destroy the jet if M. Bison does not hand her over. Apparently, in a hurry, Bison acquiesces and relinquishes the unconscious Rose. At some point during all this, M. Bison comes across Cammy and Decapre, and notes that Decapre is dying, but that "a bargain could be made". Cammy allows M. Bison to take Decapre in the hopes that he will save her. Street Fighter V Bison devises a plan which includes the creation of seven Black Moons, powerful satellites capable of causing havoc via electromagnetic pulse wave. The ensuing terror and chaos would fuel Bison's infamous Psycho Power to a near godlike level. His plan is put to a temporary halt as the pieces of the machinery that controls the Moons are stolen by one of Shadaloo's programmers working on the project. Bison then dispatches his generals to locate the rogue programmer and retrieve the missing pieces. We learn that the programmer has sent seven pieces to various street fighters all over the world. After one of the pieces is recovered by F.A.N.G, a large city in North America (presumably New York City, although this is never explicitly stated) falls victim to one of Bison's Black Moons. Bison personally appears in the city after its decimation and witnesses the argument between his generals. The conflict in Shadaloo ranks seizes the moment Guile and Chun-Li appear at the scene. Chun-Li, eager to settle the scores with Bison, ignores Guile's warning and rushes headlong into the fight. She is, however, no match for Bison whose powers have now increased drastically due to the panic and fear caused by his weapon in the sky. Chun-Li is badly beaten and about to be killed, but Cammy's well-timed intervention saves her. The trio escapes as Bison deems them unworthy of pursuit. Aware of the threat that Bison poses, the Illuminati Secret Society revive the corpse of Charlie Nash in order to make it into a weapon of assassination. His body enhanced through bio-engineering and his mind manipulated into believing that there is nothing left for him out there but the destruction of Bison, Nash embarks on a suicide mission. He manages to locate and infiltrate Shadaloo HQ, but, once confronted with Bison, the man that killed him long ago, he suffers a severe defeat. Realizing that Bison is now way too powerful for anyone to take him on, Charlie only manages to escape due to the appearance of Necalli. The ancient consumer of powerful souls challenges Bison as well, but even he gets overwhelmed by dictator's Psycho Power, now increased a hundredfold. Bison manages to avert the ancient prophecy and defeat 'The Soul Consuming Darkness'. After he makes his escape from the Shadaloo base, Charlie is reunited with his friend Guile and the fighters that oppose Bison gathered around Karin Kanzuki. He begins to realize the potential of the Illuminati bio-engineering and the powers bestowed upon him. With the proper utilization, his new body is capable of absorbing and nullifying the Psycho Power. However, it remains to be seen whether it will work on someone as powerful as Bison. In the final attack on the Shadaloo base, determined Charlie faces Bison once more. Bison, now seemingly invincible due to the worldwide panic spread by his Moons, wins again. Nash, however, manages to absorb an enormous amount of Psycho Power before he is obliterated by it. With Rashid working on stopping the remaining Moons from descending, this effort proves to be enough to significantly weaken Bison. Having his special training completed by finally mastering the darkness within and taking out Necalli, Ryu shows up to stop Bison for good. Bison requests that Ryu shows him the power that defeated Necalli, and Ryu responds that it is not a power to defeat - it is the power to push forward. Bison scoffs and tells Ryu that power is just power, that the quest for ultimate power leads to conflict, and the conflict leads to the ultimate battle. He is nearly killed by Ryu but laughs and says "We're not done." he then attempts to perform a Psycho Inferno but Ryu counters it with a Hadoken. Bison merely laughs as he fades away, consumed by the Power of Nothingness. His base soon crumbles into the ground along with his hat. After the events and Shadaloo's ultimate destruction, Bison becomes a mere specter that haunts people, such as his body replacements like Ed and Falke. Fanon Appearances Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle M. Bison will appear as a boss in Galactic Battle. He will appear in Story Mode: The Galactic Battle, as well as being the boss of several Classic Modes. Not much is known about his role in Story Mode. He also returns as a Spirit. Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Bison appears as a Boss Unit. He has a major role in the game since his resurrection thanks to F.A.N.G., he later join forces with Ouma (''Namco X Capcom), Umbrella (Resident Evil) and Rebel Army (Metal Slug), during that alliance, Bison leads an army of enemies from another worlds and timelines like the B.o.W.s (Resident Evil), Mars People (Metal Slug), Aragamis (God Eater), among others. Among his plans, Bison wanted to hack Aigis' system to make her a Doll and a deadly weapon for Shadaloo's evil purposes in a similar manner to Seth when he do that to Alisa Bosconovitch in the first Project X Zone game, but fails on capture the Anti-Shadow weapon and escapes. Shortly after that, he and F.A.N.G. founds a deactivated Labrys and creates a copy of her Shadow-self, then, he orders F.A.N.G. to get rid of the original robot when. Bison's body and soul would be later killed for good in one of the game's final chapters when Ryu uses the Metsu Hadouken against him in a similar manner to his definitive death in Street Fighter V. ''Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star'' While M. Bison himself does not make an appearance in the story, he is referenced in the upcoming Part 15b, when Bowser uses a variation of the former's "it was Tuesday" quote to taunt Antasma. Cranky Kong then breaks the Fourth Wall to criticize the line, saying that it was blatantly stolen from M. Bison, much to the confusion of almost everyone on screen, including Bowser. Gallery M. Bison SF2.png|Bison as he appears in Street Fighter II, as well as a Spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Bison SFXT Plain.jpg|Bison's Artwork from Street Fighter X Tekken. Sf4-bison.jpg|Bison's artwork from Street Fighter IV. Toon Bison.jpg|Bison as he appears in the Street Fighter USA Cartoon in 1994. File:M._Bison.png|Bison in Project X Zone 2 }} Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Capcom Category:Main Antagonists Category:Main Villains Category:Bosses Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Street Fighter (series) Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Dictators Category:Adults Category:Immortals Category:Granblue Fantasy Characters Category:Undead Category:Ghosts Category:Namco X Series Category:Deceased Characters Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's Super Smash Bros. Category:Spirits Category:Granblue Fantasy (series)